familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Aschbach, Bas-Rhin
Aschbach is a French commune in the Bas-Rhin department in the Alsace region of north-eastern France. The inhabitants of the commune are known as Aschbachois or Aschbachoises.Inhabitants of Bas-Rhin Geography Aschbach is located some 13 km south by south-east of Wissembourg and 8 km east of Soultz-sous-Forêts. Access to the commune is by the D245 road from Stundwiller in the south passing through the village and continuing north to Seebach. With exception of a small band of forest on the western border the commune is entirely farmland.Google Maps The Seebach river forms the eastern border of the commune as it flows south to join the Seltzbach at Buhl. An unnamed stream rises in the centre of the commune and flows south-east through the village to join the Seebach on the south-eastern border. Neighbouring communes and villages History In the 14th century Aschbach was the property of the Diocese of Speyer (Germany). Under the Ancien Régime Aschbach, Stundwiller, and Oberroedern formed the Superior Court with their church at Stundwiller. These three villages were merged in 1974 but Aschbach was separated again in 1988. According to the cadastral plan of 1839 there were buildings built close together and also other places which were marshlands. The school was built in 1833, an oratory at a place called Kreutzfeld dates to 1864, and the church was built in 1871. The village suffered terrible damage in the Second World War and reconstruction gave the village a new look with a larger and more open built-up area. The presbytery was built in 1950. Heraldry Administration List of Successive MayorsList of Mayors of France (Not all data is known) Demography In 2010 the commune had 667 inhabitants. The evolution of the number of inhabitants is known from the population censuses conducted in the commune since 1793. From the 21st century, a census of communes with fewer than 10,000 inhabitants is held every five years, unlike larger towns that have a sample survey every year.At the beginning of the 21st century, the methods of identification have been modified by Law No. 2002-276 of 27 February 2002, the so-called "law of local democracy" and in particular Title V "census operations" allows, after a transitional period running from 2004 to 2008, the annual publication of the legal population of the different French administrative districts. For communes with a population greater than 10,000 inhabitants, a sample survey is conducted annually, the entire territory of these communes is taken into account at the end of the period of five years. The first "legal population" after 1999 under this new law came into force in 1 January 2009 and was based on the census of 2006. Sites and monuments Aschbach has four registrations as historical monuments. These are: *Parish Church of the Immaculate Conception (1871, 1908, 1928) Ministry of Culture, Mérimée *'Farmhouse' at 19 Grand Rue (18th-20th century) Ministry of Culture, Mérimée *'House and Farms' (18th and 19th century) Ministry of Culture, Mérimée *The Village (14th century) Ministry of Culture, Mérimée The Church of the Immaculate Conception has many items which are registered as historical objects. These are: *2 Monstrances (around 1871) Ministry of Culture, Palissy *Monstrance (around 1871) Ministry of Culture, Palissy *Cross: Christ on the cross (around 1871) Ministry of Culture, Palissy *Painting: Saint Joseph with the child Jesus (around 1871) Ministry of Culture, Palissy *10 Statues of Saints (around 1871) Ministry of Culture, Palissy *Pulpit, 2 Confessionals, Baptismal fonts (around 1871) Ministry of Culture, Palissy *3 Altars, 3 Tabernacles, 3 Retables, church stall, half-height panelling (main altar,altar tombstone, secondary altar) (around 1871) Ministry of Culture, Palissy *Furniture in the Church Ministry of Culture, Palissy *Wayside cross: Christ on the cross at Hohlacker (1809) Ministry of Culture, Palissy Aschbach Picture Gallery File:Aschbach, Bas-Rhin, Entry.JPG|The entry to Aschbach File:Aschbach, Bas-Rhin, old house.JPG|An old house in Aschbach File:Aschbach, Bas-Rhin, Street.JPG|A street in Aschbach File:Aschbach, Bas-Rhin, Wayside Cross.JPG|The Wayside Cross ;Inside the Church File:Aschbach, Bas-Rhin, Church Interior.JPG|Church Interior File:Aschbach, Bas-Rhin, Church Main Altar.JPG|The Main Altar File:Aschbach, Bas-Rhin, Church Second Altar.JPG|The Secondary Altar File:Aschbach, Bas-Rhin, Church Pulpit.JPG|The Pulpit File:Aschbach, Bas-Rhin, Church St Joseph.JPG|Painting of Saint Joseph with the child Jesus See also *Communes of the Bas-Rhin department External links *Aschbach, Bas-Rhin on Lion1906 * Aschbach on the National Geographical Institute website *Aschbach on Google Maps *Aschbach on Géoportail, National Geographic Institute (IGN) website *[http://rumsey.geogarage.com/maps/cassinige.html?lat=48.9353&lon=7.9842&zoom=13 Asbach on the 1750 Cassini Map] *Aschbach on the INSEE website *INSEE Notes and references Notes References Category:Communes of Bas-Rhin